In the motor vehicle sector, there is a known type of window lift as illustrated in FIG. 1. A window lift 20 comprises two guide rails 22 arranged inside a door of a motor vehicle. Sliders 24 ensure the movement of a window (not represented). Each slider 24 is guided in translation by one of the guide rails 22. The sliders 24 are presented in FIG. 1 in three different operating positions, but, in operation, only two sliders 24 are present on the window lift 20, one on each guide rail 22. A system of cables 26 for moving the sliders 24 passes over the guide rails 22. Deflecting rollers 28 in the form of pulleys are arranged at the ends of the guide rails 22 so as to cooperate with the system of cables 26. The system of cables 26 comprises a plurality of window lift cables 30.
For the operation of the window lift 20, it is known to use the cables 30 under tension. More particularly, once installed on the window lift 20, the cables 30 may be permanently tensed and this even when the window is not being moved. The tensioning of the cables 30 is carried out at the time of the installation of the system of cables 26 on the window lift 20 and it consists in passing the system of cables 26, in particular between the sliders 24 and around the pulleys forming deflecting rollers 28. An operator can then be provided with a specific tool allowing him to pass one of the cables 30 around one of the pulleys forming deflecting rollers 28, in spite of the simultaneous tensioning of the cable 30. In the case where the window lift 20 comprises a system for taking up play of the cables 30, the tensioning of the cables 30 also makes it possible to tension the system taking up play. Such tensioning is a difficult and time-consuming operation, and it risks damaging the cables 30.
Thus, there is a need for a window lift with a system of cables wherein the mounting of the system of cables on the window lift is facilitated.